


Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

by CapturetheFinnick



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Marksmanship, Multi, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturetheFinnick/pseuds/CapturetheFinnick
Summary: Nicole gets drunk and challenges Doc to a good old fashioned shoot out





	Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for a prompt for EstrellaCillian and it's sooo late, but in my defence I wanted to write this before I moved to France and it was nearly done and then I didn't get to finish it and the last few weeks have been so hectic bc i literally moved to another country lol. Hope you enjoy though, I really enjoyed writing it!

The light above the pool table swung, casting shadows across the empty bar. Just a few hours ago it had been full, the jukebox blaring, still barely audible over the sound of people talking, laughter spinning around the room like a pinball. Doc had had to rope Jeremy into bartending, rifling through boxes in the basement in an attempt to find more whiskey (Wynonna alone had almost drunk the place dry). By the end of the night, even Jeremy could pull a half decent pint (with Waverly looking over his shoulder.) The echo of laughter still hung over the bar, dirty glasses stacked high, the floor near the jukebox still slightly sticky from spillages. Waverly remembered dancing across that floor at the end of the night, the moonlight spilling through the cracks in the shutters, her arms slung around Nicole’s shoulder, her laughter filling the air as she danced round and round. Wynonna had convinced everyone to dance on the bar (and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her), Robin had even been roped into doing shots with her (a decision he was now paying for.) But now the sun was low in the sky, threatening to rise over the horizon, all of the bold moonlight faded away, the night starting to melt into another dawn. There was only the six of them, scattered around the pool table like the balls that still littered the billiard cloth. Robin had passed out a few hours earlier on one of the sofas, his head in Jeremy’s lap, who was also starting to nod off against the peeling leather sofa. Doc was still drinking, a crystalline glass gripped in his hand, his hat low over his brow, Wynonna sat perched on the arm of his chair, a wicked glint still in her eye. Waverly had seen her on nights like these, she would still be going long after the sun arose, _stamina of an ox._ Doc was smirking across the room at Nicole, who sat slouched in the armchair opposite, a hint of a frown written upon a face, and the occasional annoyed sigh coming from her lips, Waverly sat on her lap, her arm curled around the back of her neck. She rolled her eyes,

“You need to grow up, the pair of you,” she laughed, looking down at Nicole’s arms, still crossed firmly across her chest,

“I’m perfectly grown up thank you very much,” Doc drawled, taking a cigarette out of the packet tucked in his inside pocket, and placing it very pointedly into the corner of his mouth. Nicole huffed again,

“I would normally beat you,” she cursed, “any other day,”

“Darling don’t fret,” he said, lighting the cigarette, “I just have more practice than you,” he smirked.

“Yeah a century more,” Wynonna rolled her eyes,

“And the rest,” Nicole spat, “I would normally beat him,” she said, turning to where the pool cues lay abandoned against the wall. Nicole _loved_ pool, it was all she’d had in her shitty backwater town, back when she’d avoid her parents, hanging around the backs of churches smoking other people’s cigarettes, shooting pool until the bar kicked her out. It was what she was _good at_.

“I know baby,” Waverly said, pouting slightly, her hand moving through the back of Nicole’s hair.

“You know what I could beat you at,” she said, a spark returning to her eyes, a slight smirk starting to curl in the corner of her mouth, as she leaned forward, “shooting,” she said, widening her eyes, and smiling, as if she was proud of herself. Waverly felt her cheeks flush a little. She found every version of        Nicole attractive, but _this_ Nicole? Nicole who was brazen and cocky, who was full of herself, who cocked her head slightly to the side and bit her lip knowingly, who just looked the _fastest gunslinger in the old west_ in the eyes and challenged him to a duel? This Nicole did things to her, _this_ Nicole reminded her of that very first meeting, the cock of her Stetson hat, the lilt in her step, the way she looked at her like she was a drink she couldn’t wait to taste. Needless to say, her cheeks had flushed just a little.

Doc was laughing, his head thrown back, “You think you can beat me darling?” he leaned forward, twirling his glass in his hand, a wry smile on his face and Waverly did not miss the way Wynonna’s eyes darkened.

“No problem old man,” Nicole said, and as she leaned forward again Waverly could see the way her arm muscles rippled beneath the low lights.

“I do believe we have ourselves a shootout” Doc said, his eyes sparkling as he stood up from his seat, taking one last drag from his cigarette before throwing it on the floor, stamping it out with his foot and sticking his hand out, _a proposition._ Waverly slid off Nicole’s knee, moving to stand next to where Wynonna was watching them both, a wicked expression falling over her face. Nicole stood up, her sleeves rolled, her head tilted, and her red hair half pinned back, curling slightly at the edges, she reached out her hand to take Doc’s, shaking it firmly as she looked him dead in the eye.

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open, and scanning the room, he turned to look from Doc to Nicole and back again, sensing the tension,

“What’s going on here?”

~

The early morning light had just began to filter through the prairie lands, the sun low in the sky, bleeding old darkness into orange and pink, seemingly all at once close enough to touch and a million miles away. The light trickled through the dry land like a stream, landing in a pool at their feet.

Wynonna set up the cans on a bench around the back of Shorty’s that she’d found littered around the floor (along with countless old beer bottles, and a shopping cart that had begun to mould into the land itself.)

“Here,” she said, “I’ll set up ten cans for each of you, whoever shoots the most wins,”

“That’s easy,” drawled Doc, not missing the slight fire his words lit behind Nicole’s eyes,

“Well it’s nearly six in the morning, I’m not messing around, so ten cans are all you get,”

“Fine by me,” Nicole said, Waverly clung to her side, her pistol secured in her holster on her hip.

“Ladies first,” Doc drawled, leaning against the back wall of Shorty’s.

Nicole moved to remove her pistol, Waverly leaning in closer to her,

“You’ve got this baby,” Waverly said, moving to kiss Nicole, wrapping her arms around her neck and deepening the kiss, feeling Nicole’s hands firmly on her hips,

“Gross PDA,” Wynonna yelled, “can we not just get on with it?”

Waverly stuck her finger up at her sister, but broke away anyway,

“Good luck,” she said, her hands lingering on Nicole’s face for just a second too long.

Nicole pulled out her gun, aiming it at the can in front of her. With a deep breath she pulled the trigger, the bullet soaring through the air and, _missing the can._ She missed it. The very first one. She heard a low chuckle behind her that could almost be mistaken for a growl, the familiar smell of cigarette smoke being blown towards her in the early morning breeze. She bit her lip, refusing to give Doc the satisfaction of turning around, refusing to see his smug face, a smile twitching behind his overgrown moustache.

She steadied herself again, aiming, pulling the trigger, and, _hitting it,_ a wave of relief ran over her. _She could do this._ She stood tall, hitting the cans over and over again until she’d hit the last nine, her eye too focused to notice the way Waverly was looking at her, her cheeks flushed, as if she couldn’t wait to jump her bones (a look that wasn’t lost on Wynonna, who kept digging her in the ribs and laughing.)

Waverly ran at her straight afterwards, letting Nicole spin her around as she plastered her face in kisses,

“Come on now ladies, it’s the real man’s turn,” Doc said, tipping his hat, as the three of them whipped around, _three times the death glare._ “wrong crowd,” he smirked, “I get it,”

He shot down the first nine only missing one, and all of them were hanging on the final shot, the dawn fully broken, cracking the sky wide open, and as he pulled the trigger one final time, the bullet soared through the air, and _missed. He missed._

Nicole’s mouth hung open, her eye trained on that can, still upright, shining almost mockingly in the morning light. _She won._ She spun around, her smile lighting up her entire face, as Doc shook his head back at her,

“Good game,” he said, reaching to shake her hand, but before her hand could reach his, Waverly had tackled her, almost knocking her to the ground. Nicole caught her, Waverly throwing her legs around her waist. Wynonna rolled her eyes, pulling Doc back into the dark of the bar where Robin and Jeremy were still asleep, curled up together in a knot across the cracked leather sofa, a subtle mutter of _it’s too early for this shit._

All that was left was the two of them, silhouetted against the morning light, that big open sky hung above them, like the dome of a snow globe, vast and endless, the same sky Waverly had looked out upon all her life, the sky that stretched for miles and miles, as if if she just followed the cloud lines they could lead her somewhere else, the promise of something always ever further on the horizon. But she wasn’t thinking about that now, she looked down at Nicole, at her stupid big grin, felt her arms strong at her back, and she felt a small glow inside her grow, illuminating her skin until she felt as if she had absorbed all of the sun’s rays. There was nowhere else she wanted to be.

“Can we go home now?” she said softly, her forehead rested against Nicole’s.

“Let’s go home,” Nicole said, feeling Waverly smile against her.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've literally never even seen a gun? laughs  
> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought in the comments below.  
> My twitter is waverlyangel and my tumblr is waverlysangels if you have any prompts (i do get around to them in the end lol) or if you just want to chat.  
> Hope you have a good day!


End file.
